Behind Those Eyes
by Sidewinder566
Summary: After getting to see Madara burn the world after his death, the Shinigami decides to give Minato Namikaze a chance to change the world's fate. Waking up as a sixteen year old, Minato starts his mission: save his loved ones and change the world.
1. Chapter 1

_I am giving you a second chance, Namikaze. Know that if you fail, the world will burn._

The Shinigami's words ran through Minato's mind as the sixteen year old darted through the trees. The newly resurrected Minato had been awoken on a training field at dawn by Might Duy and his young son Guy. Minato had asked what day it was and when Duy had told him Minato had taken off.

 _Please don't let me be too late._

Minato jumped from tree to tree, pushing his speed as much as he could. He could see the compund in the distance. Without knocking he rushed into the manor house. Knowing the house by heart he threw open the door of the study, grabbed a tanto from the man kneeling there and threw it into a wall where it buried itself.

"What were you thinking you baka?" demanded Minato, blue eyes meeting grey.

"That it would be better for everyone if I just died!" snapped Sakumo Hatake.

"How? How the hell will it be better for Kakashi who is only six to walk in and see his father's dead body? Huh? Who is going to explain to my hot headed girlfriend her sensei who she and Kakashi worship, killed himself? Or to Jirayia-Sensei why his best friend is gone?" fired back the blonde teen.

"Because of my choice in that mission we are going to war!" said Sakumo.

"We would have went to war anyway! They just think you are a convenient scapegoat. Baka!" said Minato as he leaned against the wall, his breathing returning to normal.

"I have brought dishonor to my clan and name," said Sakumo.

"You brought three people back alive. If your honor is so important to you then earn it back," said Minato. He sat beside the kneeling man.

"You're too much like your sensei," chuckled Sakumo.

"Oh no! I'm not a pervert!" denied Minato.

"Good. Make sure Kakashi doesn't turn into one. Since I don't see you leaving anytime soon...tea, Minato?" asked Sakumo, standing.

"Yes please. You got any ramen?" asked Minato.

"With Kushina as my student I always have ramen. Perhaps we can talk some more? I trust you will be informing Jirayia and Lord Third?" asked the Hatake.

"We can explain it together," offered the Namikaze.

"Thanks Minato," said Sakumo as he went to the kitchen. Kakashi was surprised when he arrived home that night to find his father, sensei, and Lord Jirayia talking quietly at the kitchen table.


	2. Chapter 2

The Third Hokage looked at the three men in front of him while he puffed on his pipe. Jirayia had just told him how Minato Namikaze had stopped Sakumo Hatake from committing suicide. Sakumo was looking at the floor, Minato the ceiling. Jirayia was unusually serious and quiet. The Hokage sighed. Something had to be done, but what? Yes Sakumo had technically failed an important mission, but Sakumo was one of the best shinobi the Leaf had. Yet if he was suicidal then he had to be taken off active duty for even longer than the month he was already off. He could make Sakumo attend therapy with a Yamanaka, but they couldn't be with Sakumo all the time. Jirayia couldn't either. That left...Minato. The young Namikaze was sensei to Sakumo's son Kakashi. A plan formed in the Hokage's mind.

"Minato Namikaze I hereby order you to move into the Hatake compound. Sakumo Hatake you are reassigned to be co-sensei of the new Team 7 that will consist of yourself, Minato Namikaze, Kakashi Hatake, Rin Nohara, and Obito Uchiha," said the hokage. Both men's gazes snapped up and both opened their mouths but were stopped by a gesture from the hokage.

"This is not negotiable. I can not afford any losses. We are fixing to enter a war. This is not one person's fault. One mission failing does not start wars, Sakumo. Yes members of the village have and will blame you. They are wrong. I not only want but need you back. You are far too skilled and too knowledgeable to just sit idle. You have three students who still at times will need that. Your son has the makings of a fine shinobi even at his young age. You are the only one who can teach him clan techniques and the only one who can help him unlock the white chakra inside him. You are the only other lightning affinity in the village. Teach him, Sakumo. He needs you," said the hokage, staring down Sakumo's coal grey eyes. Sakumo looked at the floor.

"Minato. You are to help Sakumo get back in shape. Physically as well as mentally. If Kushina has a problem with any of this send her straight to me. Jirayia. I want you to remain in the village for the time being. I am sending a hawk out for Tsunade. If she does not reply within two weeks, you will be going to get her. Are my orders for you three clear?" said the Third Hokage.

"Yes sir," said all three men.

"You are all three dismissed for now," said the hokage, puffing on his pipe. All three disappeared, Minato to Kushina and Jirayia and Sakumo to the Hatake Compound.

"Look, Mo...I know you are going through a lot right now and I get it. We all hit rock bottom eventually. But keep in mind us. You got Kakashi, Minato, me, Oro...not to mention your students. If things get too difficult, or you just need to talk I know all of us will listen. This failed mission thing will blow over eventually," said Jirayia, clapped Sakumo on the back as they entered the house. Kakashi was gone, probably to a training field.

"I understand that now," said Sakumo as he prepared tea for the two of them. He was not prepared for the whirlwind of activity that soon came bursting through his door.

With her fire red hair flying around her, Kushina flowed into Sakumo's house, her best friend and genin teammate Mikoto Uchiha right behind her. Sakumo noted that their hands were empty while Minato and his best friend Fugaku had to resort to kicking the door open because their hands were full of boxes.

"Sensei! Minato said he's moving in a part of some experiment Old Man Third has come up with! And that Minato is getting a complete team that you will be helping with! Is this true?" demanded Kushina, entering Sakumo's personal space with her hands on her hips. Mikoto had taken a similar stance behind Kushina. Sakumo peeked behind the women. Minato's face was turning red and Sakumo swore Fugaku was saying the Nara's usual motto. Jirayia, huge help that he was, started laughing.

"Why Kushina! Of course it's the truth!" said Jirayia in his usual loud voice.

"Excuse us for not believing the word of a pervert," commented Mikoto.

"Super pervert!" exclaimed Jirayia. The future clan head of the Uchiha just placed the box of Minato's stuff on Sakumo's coffee table and sat on the couch while Minato put his box down and stepped into the kitchen, probably with the intention of saving his sensei. Kushina and Mikoto both opened their mouths but their sensei held up his hand to stop them.

"I agreed to it you two. It's ok, alright?" said Sakumo, not wanting to tell them what exactly happened.

"Fine. Keep your secrets. All men suck anyway!" said Kushina and her and Mikoto left in a whirlwind like the one they came in on. Minato went and flopped on Sakumo's couch beside Fugaku.

"Aren't you two going to go after them? They are your girlfriends after all," said Sakumo. The two young men exchanged looks.

"It's just safer to leave them alone for now," said Minato.

"Not to mention quieter," muttered Fugaku. Sakumo and Jirayia exchanged looks and started laughing. The laughter proved contagious as soon Minato was laughing and Fugaku even chuckled. Laughter was a good way to heal after all.


End file.
